catparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
Kansuke
Kansuke (勘助, Kansuke) is the pet cat of Yumi Hayakawa who was taken with her to Matabi Academy. He is the secondary protagonist of the series. Appearance Kansuke is a four-year-old male mixed tabby cat with black and white fur and yellow eyes. He has a scar on his forehead and is often seeing wearing ridiculous outfits that Yumi has made for him. In his human form, he resembles a short young prepubescent boy with black hair and a long white mane. He retains his cat ears and the collar around his neck and wears whatever outfit Yumi has prepared for him, modified to fit his human form. He also has an insignia on his chest. Personality In contrast to Yumi's sweet and timid personality, Kansuke is volatile, stubborn, and strong-willed. Though he hates being dressed up by Yumi, he truly does care for his owner and will go to any lengths to protect her. History Four years ago, he was saved by Yumi from an oncoming van. Plot Tsukumoisshu Arc At the start of the series, he is brought along to Matabi Academy by Yumi. While Yumi attends the morning assembly, Kansuke explores the school grounds and, from the corner of his eye, sees a vision of Kirihime and Shirayuki, but immediately dismisses it. He then encounters the other cats on the campus and gets into a fight with Musashimaru. Their fight is interrupted, however, by the arrival of Tsukumoisshu who attempts to kill Yumi. Wanting to protect her, Kansuke attacks the spirit beast, but is easily swatted aside. As Kansuke lays helpless in Yumi's arms, he recalls the time she saved him from an oncoming truck and his desire to protect her is renewed. Suddenly, the spirits of Kirihime and Shirayuki appear before him and Yumi. Kansuke and Yumi find that they are able to understand each other and Kirihime and Shirayuki grant them the power to defeat Tsukumoisshu. Kansuke leaps into a ball of yarn summoned by Yumi, which transforms him into a cat-human hybrid, making him vastly powerful. He uses his new power to easily defeat Tsukumoisshu. The day after the battle, Kansuke is escorted by Sakura to Yumi and Tsubame, the latter of which shows them to a secret room in the school's library. Tsubame explains that Matabi Academy was built to contain the grand demon spirit beast Kaen. Kansuke dismisses the story saying it has nothing to do with him and Yumi, but Tsubame goes on to explain that, according to prophecy, the one who defeats Kaen will be granted a single wish, which piques Kansuke's interest. Once they reach the secret underground room, where the other council members are waiting, they find that Kaen's seal has been broken. Two weeks after Tsukumoisshu's attack, Kanuke receives an ID tag from Yumi and has a brief hostile reunion with Musashimaru. While Yumi and Kotori Hasutani discuss the recent events, suddenly, a giant boar spirit beast emerges from the woods. Yumi uses her powers to block an attack by the boar, leaving her and Kansuke unable to retaliate. Kotori and attack and nearly defeat the boar, but a giant millstone the boar was carrying catches Kotori in a vortex, threatening to suck her in and crush her. Yumi and Kansuke try to make a last ditch effort to save her, but Shin Kamio arrives at the last minute and slays the boar. Rachi Arc The day after the battle with the boar spirit beast, Kansuke goes off on his own wanting to become stronger. While traveling through a forest, he attempts to jump a gorge, but is knocked back by the barrier surrounding the school. Sakura then arrives, saying that she was concerned about him. Kansuke says that he wants to meet Kirihime and Shirayuki, but Sakura says it's impossible as they must stay where they are to maintain the barrier. Suddenly the two are attacked by Kibao, one of the five sacred spirit beasts, who easily defeats Kansuke. After being forced back into his cat form, Kansuke runs back to the school with Sakura to notify Yumi and Tsubame of the attack. On their way to the school, Kansuke notices some blood on the ground (which, unbeknownst to him, was caused by one of the five sacred spirit beasts Rachi killing and eating another cat) and later hears Yumi screaming. Knowing something is wrong, Kansuke and Sakura hurry as fast they can, trying to find Yumi and Tsubame. Entering through a vent, Kansuke and Sakura finally arrive at the school library where Yumi, Tsubame, and Tsukasa are in the middle of battling Rachi. While Sakura transforms into a bow for Tsubame to use, Yumi creates a new outfit for Kansuke so he can battle. Kansuke suggests that they just beat up the spirit beast, but Tsubame tells them that they must avoid hurting the student possessed by Rachi. Kansuke uses the extendable gloves from his new outfit to restrain Rachi, after which Tsubame fires an arrow into her weak spot; a jewel in her chest. Tsubame attempts to question Rachi, but she breaks free of Kansuke's restraints and escapes through a window, after which Tsubame fires another arrow that defeats her for good. Kansuke follows her out the window to catch the formerly possessed student who awakens and deliriously plays with his ears. Later, at the school infirmary where Tsukasa is recovering, Kansuke is present as Yumi and some of the student council members discuss the possibility of other possessed students. As Yumi and Kansuke walk back to their room, Yumi wonders if it would be best tell everyone in the school about the spirit beasts, but Kansuke says no one would believe her and they would all forget anyway. Daraku Arc Some time after the battle with Rachi, life is continuing as normal, though Kansuke and the others remain vigilant for the spirit beasts. Kansuke waits on a tree outside of Yumi's classroom, looking out in case any spirit beasts appear, but he falls asleep. He has a dream where he searches the entire school grounds for Yumi, only to fall into a burning chasm where he sees Yumi chained to a stalagmite with Kibao looming over her. He awakens and sees Yumi in front of him. She takes him back to their room where she is hosting a slumber party with her friends. One of Yumi's friends, Rie, tells them a scary story about an abandoned tunnel near the school. Supposedly, there was an accident in the tunnel where a girl's legs were crushed at the ankles and, due to the shock of losing her feet, the girl hung herself. And, according to the rumor, the ghost of the girl haunts the tunnel looking for her feet. After telling the tale, Rie receives a phone call from which a woman's voice is heard. Suddenly, a ghostly figure with no legs appears before them and abducts Yumi's friend Nanako, claiming to want her legs to replace hers. Yumi and Kansuke give chase after the specter. The two manage to track the ghost to the abandoned tunnel where they find shoes scattered about and the ghost still holding Nanako captive. They try to attack the ghost, but are caught in a thick fog and become separated in a forest that seems to come from nowhere. As Kansuke explores the forest, he comes across a lake and is pulled into it by the ghost girl. Beneath the water, Kansuke encounters Daraku, one of the five sacred spirit beasts, who tells him that he had used the ghost girl to lure him and Yumi to him, and intends to lure the student council as well. Kansuke begins to run out of air, but Yumi, using her yarn power, manages to pull him out just in time. However, the two are soon beset by an army of undead soldiers. Yumi and Kansuke attempt to fight them, but the soldiers get back up after every attack. The two attempt to flee, but Yumi is grabbed by the ghost girl who tells her that they must die so she can get her legs back. The girl claims that her ghost form never got her legs and Kansuke surmises that she must be a manifestation made from the memories of the accident. As the ghost girl questions her existence, Daraku emerges from the lake and swats her away. Yumi asks Daraku where Nanako is, but he only tells her that she will become a water puppet, just as Yumi and Kansuke will. Daraku then explains the origin and history of the spirit beasts and their relationship with mankind. Daraku then creates a wave that knocks back and separates Yumi and Kansuke. Daraku goes on to tell Kansuke that many of the spirit beasts have found that their species have either gone extinct or are close to extinction, and so the spirit beasts will wipe out mankind. Kansuke is swarmed by the undead soldiers, but saved when Shin Kamio finds the source of their memory and destroys them all. As it starts to rain, Kansuke, Kotori, and Musahimru find Yumi, who has discovered the unconscious bodies of the other students. Above them appears what seems to be the humongous body of Daraku. Musashimaru attempts to fight him, but it turns out to be a giant storm cloud that electrocutes him. Kansuke catches Musashimaru's falling body, while Kaiya Yamamoto appears and rescues the falling Kotori. Yumi and the others then make a final gamble. Kansuke dives into lake and allows Daraku to eat him, after which Musashimaru pulls Daraku out of lake with Yumi using her yarn as a fishing line. Once Daraku emerges from the water, Shin makes the final strike. After the battle, Daraku, still alive, utters his final words, claiming that the barrier around Matabi Academy will be reversed. Kansuke observes Yumi fall to the ground crying, stating that she feels she has lost something precious to her. Kansuke and the others depart and emerge from the tunnel and witness a giant hole in the sky, signifying the reversal of the Futakago Barrier. They then arrive at the academy to witness Tsubame being possessed by Kaen. Kansuke attacks him, but is easily repelled, and Kaen departs with the other spirit beasts through the Futakago Barrier. Kaen Arc After Tsubame leaves through the portal, Shin and Kaiya chase after him and Kansuke and others are left behind. Futaba Aoki uses her powers to heal Kansuke's and the others' wounds and she tells them to rest and get changed and return in an hour if they are wiling to fight. Back at her room, Yumi changes and prepares to leave, but starts shaking and finds herself unable to commit to going after Tsubame. Kansuke gives her a pep talk, reminding her about the time she saved him from an oncoming truck, assuring her that she is courageous. Yumi confesses that it was actually her who hit Kansuke with her bike, giving him the scar on his forehead. Astounded by her confession, Kansuke nevertheless assures her that she is still an amazing person. Suddenly, Nanako, Rie, and Akari burst into Yumi's room asking for an explanation for where she went after the ghost girl incident. As they press Yumi, Kansuke yells at them and everyone is astounded to discover that Nanako, Rie, and Akari can understand him as well. They are interrupted though, by the arrival of Kotori who tells them that there is trouble. Kotori explains that she tried to get everyone to evacuate the school, but the barrier surrounding the school has trapped everyone within. Kansuke and the others are then attacked by a group of spirit beasts that had been summoned by Tsukumoisshu. Kotori and Musashimaru stay behind to fight two of the spirt beasts, while Yumi and Kansuke chase after another beast that got away, while also escorting Yumi's friends to the school gymnasium where all the other students have been gathered. Yumi and Kansuke are unable to catch the spirit beast in time as it attacks the gymnasium, but Futaba and Gekko intercept and fend it off. Yumi and Kansuke prepare to go through the portal via Tsukasa and Raimu's ability while Futaba and Kotori stay behind to protect the school. But, at the last minute, Shin arrives instructing all of them to go through the portal while he protects the school. Kansuke and the others go through the portal, taking them inside the Futakago Barrier, and they find themselves transported to a strange floating island with six floating pillars. The group proceeds towards a palace in the center of the island, assuming that it is where Kirihime and Shirayuki are located. On their way, they find a hurt and abandoned Hisui and are approached Kaiya who is revealed to have been possessed by the sacred spirit beast Kibao all along. Kibao battles them, but they are easily overwhelmed. Kibao then unleashes his true power in a final devastating attack, but Kansuke stands his ground, calling his bluff, revealing that Kibao never intended to kill them. Hisui explains that Kibao and Kaiya only fought them to stop them from going any further to protect Kotori. Kibao then explains the history of the spirit beasts and Kirihime. He also explains that he wishes to fight alongside humans, but also wants the spirit beast to be freed. Therefore, he will attempt to stop Kansuke and the others until the spirit beasts are released. Akitaka Sandou Arc After hearing Kibao's explanation, the group realize the breaking of the Futakago Barrier will result in them losing their powers, which they are unwilling to part with. Therefore, Kotori and Musashimaru stay behind and fight Kibao while Kansuke and the others continue to stop Kaen. The group presses onward, but are met by Sakira, another of the five sacred spirit beasts. Before a fight between them can break out, the island starts to shake and the landscape breaks apart, sending them all plummeting downwards. As they fall, Kansuke, along with the others, is shown a vision of Futakago, one hundred years in the past, by Kirihime. The vision shows an event that occurred between Kaen and Kirihime's retainer Nobuhisa Sandou, who had renamed himself Akitaka Sandou. Kansuke and the others find themselves falling once again and Yumi uses her yarn to create a parachute and series of hammocks to catch the others, including Sakira due to her possessing a student's body. Sakira explains that the falling rubble is about to fall on their school and the gate has been opened, meaning all the spirit beasts have been released. Kansuke and the others, realizing that they all experienced the same vision, discuss what to do, but Kotori and Kibao arrive, the latter having kept his promise to help the humans as soon as the spirit beasts were released. The two attempt to save the school below, but are intercepted by Hakubi, another of the five sacred spirit beasts. At a loss of what to do, Kansuke and the others become caught in a hypnotic spell by Sakira. Sakira attempts to devour Futaba and Gekko, but are stopped by Tsukasa and Raimu's dream box ability. Once Sakira is defeated, Kansuke and the others are freed from her trance. The group looks down and Kansuke notices that the rubble is actually swirling and coming together at one point to signify the arrival of Sandou. Kansuke and the others gather before a large temple that has appeared and witness the rebirth of Sandou, who hid his body among Tsukumoisshu's skull collection. The spirit beasts attempt to destroy Sandou, but he only absorbs their powers, making him stronger. Sandou then explains that six large pillars have been around since before the spark of life itself and are the source of Futakago's power, as well as all magic and spiritual power. He plans to use the pillars to return that power to the world and become the leader of the spirit beasts. After finishing his explanation, Sandou abducts Yumi, knocking the others away, so that he may use her in a ritual to resurrect Kirihime, which will kill her in the process. Kansuke awakens before Kibao who tells him that Yumi is in danger. Kibao, who had rescued Kansuke and the student council from the fall, tells them that their powers have been taken by Sandou. Undeterred, Kansuke goes to rescue Yumi, following a spiritual "thread" that leads him to her. As Kansuke climbs the temple, the ritual is halted by Hakubi and Tsubame, who reveals that Kaen was never possessing him as he had seen through Sandou's plan all along. Yumi is then freed from her bindings and escapes with Kansuke who had just arrived. However, Sandou summons a giant stone golem that recaptures Yumi and continues the ritual. Kansuke attempts to free her, but Yumi tells him to escape and save himself. Kansuke then heads towards Sandou as Tsubame fires the Dagger of Futakago at him. The dagger hits a nearby stone structure and Kansuke retrieves and slices Sandou's throat with it. Sandou attempts to heal himself, but is unable to as the student council destroyed the magical construct by which he harnessed the power of the pillars. Sandou then withers away into an old man and Kirihime appears before him to finally take him to the afterlife. Kaen then destroys the golem, freeing Yumi. As they fall, Yumi and Kansuke are rescued by the spirit of Kirihime. Amidst the destruction, Kansuke nudges Yumi awake. She wakes up, saying that she has a cut lip, but otherwise is fine. They are then met by Tsubame and the rest of the student council who assure them that the rest of the students. Kaen then appears before them, stating that the spirit beasts have scattered and he will try to keep his existence a secret. Kansuke attempts to talk to Yumi, but she begins to cry as she realizes she can no longer hear what Kansuke is saying, nor can any of the student council members understand their cats. Kansuke becomes mad, but Yumi assures him that, even if she doesn't know the words, she can still understand him. She then lovingly embraces him. Three months later, the students of Matabi Academy have relocated to an unused school and Kansuke and Yumi continue there lives as usual; Yumi having just dressed him up in another embarrassing outfit. Abilities Kansuke has the ability to transform into an anthropomorphic cat-human hybrid state, which grants him great combat prowess. In combat, he expresses skills in agility and strength, and depending on the outfit knitted for him, he manifests different abilities. Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Male